Aeris's Adventure
by OUfangirl15
Summary: Aeris is back but she's in a weird land will she ever see Cloud again Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Hey PPL wuts up anyhoo I would just love ta say that I am happy that you read and reviewed my stories I am sooooo totally happy about the nice things you've been sayin anyway on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Hey Lawyers, HEY I'M FING TALKING TO YA! Alright now that I have your attention I would just like ta say that I am in no way shape or form the owner of any of the Final Fantasy characters I have used in this fic alright good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

She woke up to the sound of rain falling and found herself in a soft bed underneath a soft white blanket. "Where am I" She sat up and got out of the bed she shivered from the chill her bare feet padded along on the dirt floor as she searched for her shoes. "So you're awake" She turned at the sound of a man's voice. He was gorgeous he had shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes and he was holding her shoes. "Who are you" She demanded. "The name is Calvatin" He said "Just call me Cal". "Where am I" She asked. "In Burmecia the city of eternal rain" He told her. "Okay" She said "Can I have my shoes". "Oh here" He handed her boots to her "Your other clothes are drying in the other room". "Huh" She looked down and saw the white gown she was wearing for the first time "Oh my god". "Don't worry all I did was put you in dry clothes so you wouldn't get sick" He said "I promise". " Okay but where is my staff" She asked. "Oh you had a staff" He asked. "What I lost it" She gasped. "I guess so" He went and sat on the bed "So where did you come from". "I came from the desert" She said. "Okay" He said what's your name". "Aeris" She said. "OkayAeris I'll go check on your clothes now" He said and left. "Well I can guess what this place will be like" She said to herself as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey ppl I jus' wanna plz review and the more reviews I get the more I write but I won't write if I get any flames.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay ppl since y'all liked the last chapter I would jus' like ta give y'all another update and I am in no way the owner of the song Aria Mezzo De CarraTerrae which is the most awesome song and if you have played FFVI you will know this song it's off the part right before you get Setzer and the airship and you fight the octopus dude for the first time.

**Chapter 1 **_2 years later_

She stood on the deck of the airship leaning over the rail at the town below them. "This place is so beautiful" She said "I have never seen anything like this since I walked through the Ancient's Forest". She looked down at her clothes she had changed from the pretty in pink clothes to a black leather tube top. A black leather jacked a black leather mini-skirt, leather knee-high boots with stiletto-like heels, the white materia in a black leather choker, and she had an amulet made out of the black materia. "Beautiful isn't it" She heard a familiar voice. "Yeah" She said turning toward the 25 year old man beside her. He had changed since she first met him his shoulder-length black hair was down to his butt and he kept it in a ponytail and his muscles were more defined. "So Tara ready to perform the play" He asked. "No Cal I will never be ready" She said "But that can't stop me". "I know your fist song is kinda tough" He said. "its way past kinda tough it's fucking difficult" she told him. "I know you'll knock'em dead" HE said "You have the best voice in the world". "Thanks" She said bracing against the side for the landing. She waited for the door to open and ventured onto the street. "Hey Aeris" Cal ran up to her "Where are you going". "I need some equipment" She said. "Okay but hurry back here" He told her "The show starts at eight". "Okay" She said and walked into town. "Why do I get the feeling that I need to follow her" He said.

She bought some potions and ethers in the item shop and an apple which she munched during her walk to the weapon's shop. "Hello Miss" The clerk said. "Hello Sir may I see your swords" She asked. "Sure thing" He reached under the table and pulled out three swords "Sorry stocks a bit low right now" He said. "It's okay I'll take this one" She said picking up a sword with a blade made out of a diamond. "Excellent choice and lucky you that's the last one I have" He said. "Good" She told him and paid for it. She left the shop and checked the pocket watch in her bag. "Good five I can get back get dressed and get on stage before show time"

She said and walked back toward the castle. At the gates the guards stopped her "No body allowed here except the actors". "I am an actress in the play" She said rummaging in her bag "I have the pass here somewhere". "Sorry no pass no entrance" The guard said. "Damn I must have forgotten it" She said. "No exceptions" The other guard said. "But I tell you I'm the star of the show ask Cal he's inside" She said. "No exceptions" They both said. "She's with me" She heard Cal behind her. "Sir do you have a pass" The guards asked. "Yeah" HE said and showed it to them. "Thanks Cal" She said and ran inside.

She went to her dressing room and grabbed the ball gown that she was to wear for the play. She put the corset on and tried to tie the strings herself but couldn't. "DAMN" She cursed. "Here let me help you" Cal walked into the room and tied the strings. "Thanks" She said "I may need help with the dress". "Okay" HE said and sat down. She put on the hoop and slipped the gown over her head and buttoned it she put on the blonde wig, Diamond tiara, Silk gloves, and the shoes. She put on her makeup and soon she looked like and old fashioned woman. "So how do I look" She asked Cal turning around. "Very beautiful" He said. "Okay I think I'm ready" She said walking past him "Come on".

The curtains opened and the music began she waited behind the curtain as she watched the main actor go on stage. _"Ladies and Gentleman we are here to present a new play it is called Aria Mezzo De CarraTerrae in honor of the title of the most renown song in all of Gaia" _He said_ "Now please enjoy the show". _The music started to play and the narrator's voice came over the speakers _"Our Heroine the Princess Alessa's kingdom has been taken over by the evil king Draco and commands her hand in marriage her love the knight Darius has disappeared on the battlefield and she awaits for his return to free her from Draco"._ The lights over the stage lit up and the music began. She came out of the doorway and walked to the frontmost wall and began to sing

_Aria Mezzo De CarraTerrae_

_Oh my hero, so far away now._

_Will I ever see your smile?_

_Love goes away, like night into day._

_It's just a fading dream._

_I'm the darkness, you're the stars._

_Our love is brighter than the sun._

_For eternity, for me there can be,_

_Only you, my chosen one._

_Must I forget you? Our solemn promise?_

_Will autumn take the place of spring?_

_What shall I do? I'm lost without you._

_Speak to me once more!_

_We must part now, my life goes on._

_But my heart won't give you up._

_Ere I walk away, let me hear you say._

_I meant as much to you._

_So gently, you touched my heart._

_I will be forever yours._

_Come what may, I won't age a day,_

_I'll wait for you, always._

_ She turned and saw her beloved Dario and went toward him. "My dear Alessa dance with me" He said and they began to dance while the music played on. Suddenly he turned into a bouquet and she picked it up. She ran to the left balcony and looked at the moon and the bouquet in her hands and she threw it into the night and the music faded. She went back inside._

The stage went dark and the curtains drawn when they opened again and it showed the reception at the wedding everyone was dancing.

_ "My Dear Alessa you are very beautiful tonight" Draco said smiling at her but she said nothing. Everyone was dancing in lovely colored dresses like flowers but she could never enjoy it now with her husband she longed for Dario to come and save her from this prison. Suddenly a very handsome man burst into the room. "Alessa" He said "You are safe" ."Dario" She tried to run toward him but Draco's arm held her in an iron grip. "You will never have her" Draco said "Guards". Fifteen guards came to stand in front of him and Dario fought them. "Come my love we shall leave" Draco said dragging her to the door. "Let go of me" She yelled "DARIO". He looked toward her scream and saw her leaving through the door and he ran after her. HE chased them through the hallways and finally cornered them in a dead end. "Stay back Darius or I'll slit her throat" Draco said bending her arm behind her back and holding a knife to her throat. "Alessa" Dario stepped forward and Draco just tightened his hold on Alessa. "Let go of me" She hissed at him. "I'm afraid I can't do that princess" He said "You are my ticket out of here". He walked past Dario never turning his back on him. "Alessa" Dario couldn't do anything but stand there and watch.. She wrenched from his grip and ran into Dario's embrace. "Oh I love you Dario and I always will" She said. "I will love you for ever as well" He said kissing her. When they broke apart she turned and guards were coming down the corridor. They were trapped and she was wrenched from him. "Dario" She screamed. "Step away from him princess "The guard who had her said "he's dangerous". "Gwahahaha" Draco laughed "See how easily you can be torn apart". "Dario" Alessa cried "I love you". "Ah but my dear Alessa we are already married" Draco chuckled "Besides he's dead anyway". Draco drew a sword and lunged at Dario. She wrenched from the guards grip "Dario" She yelled pushing him out of the way and screamed in pain as the sword ripped through her body. "Alessa no" Dario went to her side. "Dario" She weakly. "Alessa don't talk" He said. "Dario I'm glad to see your face one last time" She said and closed her eyes and her last breath left her body. His shoulders shook with silent sobs and he picked up his sword. "You killed her" He yelled a Draco "I will kill you" he lunged at Draco and got impaled by a guards sword._

Hey ppl plz R&R and I would jus' like ta say that I know the play is also sorta kinda like the opera was on Final Fantasy Six (also known as Final fantasy three for the people who played it on the Super Nintendo) so that's it and plz read my other stories Of a Demon's blood which is Inuyasha and my HP fic The Hall of Mirrors.


End file.
